Conventional vehicle interior passenger compartments include airflow systems for passenger comfort. These airflow systems deliver heated, cooled, or ambient air into the passenger compartment of the vehicle through airflow outlets.
The direction of the airflow through the outlets is generally manually controllable through the use of multiple sets of directional vanes, including at least a primary set of vanes and a secondary set of vanes. The vanes are generally manually adjusted via a user-controlled knob and complex linkage system.